Sour Cream (Steven Universe)
"Sour Cream" is a minor character and resident of Beach City that made his debut in "Lars and the Cool Kids". He first appears in the episode "Frybo". He is one of "The Cool Kids". In "Joy Ride", it is hinted that his stepfather is Yellowtail, and in "Onion Friend" Sour Cream is revealed to be Onion's older half-brother, Yellowtail's step-son, and Vidalia's son. Appearance Sour Cream is a young man, with pale platinum blonde hair styled into a point, ice blue eyes, and a long, angular face. He wears a blue-grey hoodie over a grey-blue undershirt, orange phat pants, and bright sea-foam green tennis shoes. He is often shown with a concerned facial expression. His pants can convert to shorts when unzipped. Personality Sour Cream is soft-spoken and "chill" in most interactions. He enjoys dancing, "raving", listening to electronic music, and DJ-ing using Nintendo consoles for his "friends from the internet". In contrast to his usually chill nature, it's shown that his relationship with his step-dad, Yellowtail, makes him openly angry. He wants to become a DJ instead of a fisherman like his step-dad. Relationships Jenny & Buck Dewey Buck and Jenny are assumed to be Sour Cream's two best friends. They hang out with him as part of the "cool kids" group in town, and they show support for his aspirations to be a DJ. Steven Sour Cream is on good terms with Steven, and enjoys his company. He considers him his friend and they go with each other on rides. In "Joy Ride", when Steven told them about the Crystal Gems who blame him for his mother's "death" and the Homeworld Gems thinking he's his mom, Sour Cream said, "I'd rather be a fisherman than have to deal with that." Lars Though he is not incredibly close with Lars, he, with his group of friends, befriends him at the end of "Lars and the Cool Kids", and later hangs out with him in "Joking Victim", and "Sadie's Song". Stevonnie In "Alone Together", while while Stevonnie was sitting on the bench eating a donut, Sour Cream half blushes and invites them to a rave held at a warehouse - the same place where they held a wrestling match in "Tiger Millionaire". This shows that he may find Stevonnie attractive. Kevin In "Alone Together", Kevin is at the rave he is DJ-ing, implying Kevin is one of his "friends from the internet". Yellowtail Yellowtail is Sour Cream's step-dad. Their relationship is strained due to Sour Cream's desire to be a DJ instead of a fisherman. He has a certain dislike towards him saying that his dad just doesn't understand him for him wanting to be a DJ. Onion Onion is Sour Cream's half-brother. Due to the few number of scenes where both of them appear, most of their personal relationship is a mystery. Vidalia Their relationship is a lot better than the one with his step-dad. His mother even encourages his love of being a DJ, despite Yellowtail's wishes. Marty There are not really any seen interactions with Sour Cream and Marty, but it has been proven in the episode "Onion Friend" that Marty is Sour Cream's biological father. Amethyst In "Onion Friend", it is mentioned that Amethyst and his mother Vidalia hung out when Sour Cream was younger. While their relationship was never fully explored, it was clear that she "used to be bigger than him". Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Frybo" (debut, cameo, non-speaking) *"Arcade Mania" (cameo, non-speaking) *"Lars and the Cool Kids" *"Joking Victim" *"Ocean Gem" *"Alone Together" *"On the Run" (cameo, non-speaking) *"The Return" (cameo, non-speaking) Season 2 *"Joy Ride" *"Shirt Club" *"Onion Friend" (cameo, non-speaking) *"Sadie's Song" (cameo, non-speaking) Shorts *"We are the Crystal Gems" (cameo) Trivia *In "Onion Friend" it is confirmed that his biological dad is Marty, and Vidalia is his mother. ◾ They all greatly resemble each other, and Vidalia being his mother fits the onion-themed naming tradition. *It is unknown if Sour Cream is his actual name or a nickname, as he says "They call me Sour Cream" in the episode "Lars and the Cool Kids". *The equipment (Game Boy, etc.) Sour Cream uses to DJ in "Alone Together" was inspired by the composers' skill with chiptune music and was incorporated into the show by Ian Jones-Quartey. *If you put his name and Onion's name together, it makes "Sour Cream and Onion", a popular potato chip flavor, a hint of them being half-brothers. Navigation Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cleanup